1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a case ventilation system and a print apparatus provided with the case ventilation system, and more particularly to a case ventilation system having a ventilation section to discharge air in the case to the outside, and a print apparatus provided within the case ventilation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-62251 discloses a tape print apparatus which prints characters or symbols on a tape pulled out from a tape cassette incorporating a long tape wound around a reel and cuts that tape to produce a label. This tape print apparatus accommodates components that generate heat, such as a thermal head for printing on the tape, a motor for driving a tape feeding roller for carrying the tape and the like, in its case. Therefore, the inside of the case is filled with heat from the thermal head or motor due to the driving of the tape print apparatus so that the temperature in the case rises. Thus, some tape print apparatus have a ventilation section in a side face of the case or the like in order to discharge air in the case to the outside. Further, in a laser printer, a fan may be provided on the side face of its case to execute forced ventilation of air from the case.